Thief
by Vivian Parker
Summary: Clary's parents are in Jail so she has to steal food just to survive. But one night, Izzy catches her. Her parents adopted Clary. She grows up with Jace Izzy and Alec. But when they are a senior in high school, Jace starts to show interest in Clary, will she return the feelings, or will he just break her heart like he does to every girl he dates. Clace, Sizzy, Mabey Malec.
1. Chapter 1: Theif

**If you've read my other story, you probably know I don't speak fluent English. So sorry if my grammars bad :D**

 **Clary pov**

I was sneaking up to a big house that looked empty. Or at least, everyone is asleep. I slipped in through a window making sure my black leggings didn't get caught in the small opening. I quietly snuck into the kitchen to steal some food. When I entered the kitchen after trying a few doors, I ran straight to the fridge. As I was rummaging through the veggie door, I didn't hear footsteps coming up behind me, until the called out.

"What are you doing here!" asked a female voice that made me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned around to find a girl about my age with raven black hair, winter blue eyes and pale skin.

"I was looking for something to eat," I said letting the door shut.

"Where are your parents?" She asked setting her baseball bat down.

"They're in jail," I said pulling my hoodie down so she could see my face.

"Mabey you should ask people for food instead of stealing it and risking going to jail also." She said walking up to me.

"Isabelle? Who are you talking to?" Asked another woman walking into the kitchen.

"ISABELLE! Why are you talking to a thief!" she shouted trying to pull Isabelle behind her.

"Mom! It's ok. She's homeless and an orphan. She needs a home and food." She said standing in front of me.

"What is your name girl?" She asked looking at me.

"Clary," I said looking at the woman that looks like Isabelle.

"Well, I suppose we'll be your new family." Said the woman smiling a warm smile.

"Oh! Thank you mom!" said Isabelle running up to my new mom giving her a hug.

"Isabelle, would you give Clary some pajamas?" She asked Isabelle. She nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs to her room.

"Finally! Another girl to share my things with!" She said as she rummages through her closet. I just sat on her bed looking around her room. It's painted pink with leopard prints, a desk in the right corner, a vanity right next to I'm guessing the bathroom door, her bet in centered in the middle of the room aginst the wall, and it's pink with zebra stripes. I feel like I just walked into the pink safari. Or a pink African plain.

"Here," She said handing me pink sleeping shorts and a tight fitting black tank top. After changing into my new clothes, I walked out of the bathroom to find a bed right next to Isabelle's twin bed.

"This is your bed." She said laying a purple comforter across the purple sheets. I smiled and climbed under the crisp cover gratefully. I am really happy to be with a family that cares.

 **The next morning**

'IZZY! WHO IS THAT!" Yelled a voice wich caused me wake up and practically fall out of my bed. I got up and looked up to see two boys. One looks just like Izzy but with shorter hair and one that looked nothing like the two. He had hair so blonde it's practically gold. Literally. His eyes are gold, and his skin is a tan gold. Man! Was this kid born of gold or something?

"Alec! Jace! Calm down!Her name is Clary and she is my sister and your's too Alec." Said Isabelle. The guy with that looks like Isabelle who I'm guessing is Alec, raised an eyebrow.

"Adopted." She said crossing her arms. Alec nodded and walked up to me.

"What's your name?" He asked crossing his arms and looking me in the eyes.

"Clary," I said taking a step back. From the corner of my eye, I saw the other boy Jace checking me out. The I remembered that I was wearing the shorts that are a little too short and they tank top that fitted tightly so it revealed some of my stomach. Alec nodded. He turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"Alec, I can tell you don't like me, but can you and I try to get along?" I asked pushing a stray red hair from my eyes. I saw his jaw clench before he nodded and walked out.

"Jace! Your parents are here!" Called put my adoptive mom. Jace got up from leaning aginst the doorway to go downstairs. After the boys left, Isabelle turned to me.

"Well, that was a nice family reunion. Here, go take a shower and I'll pick out your outfit." She said grabbing a towel and handing it to me. After washing my hair with peach shampoo and my body with raspberry soap, I walked out of the bathroom to find an outfit lying on my bed. It is acid washed shorts with a turquoise crop top and black lacy bra and panties. I sighed and slipped it on. After I adjusted the crop top, Isabelle walked in wearing dark denim shorts and a white lacy crop top.

"Isabelle, When can I go shopping?" I asked as I looked at myself in her full-length mirror.

"Later! First, we have to meet Rebecca and Jace at Java Jones." Said Izzy grabbing some brown boots and black boots. She handed me the black boots while she slipped on the brown ones. After Meeting the rest of my new family, Isabelle dragged me to her Lamborghini.

When we stopped at Java Jones. I was gripping my seat so hard my knuckles were white.

"Isabelle! Why do you want to kill me? You drive like a mad woman!" I said jumping out of the car before she tried to drive off. She laughed and locked the car as we walked through the doors. When we spotted Jace, he had his arm slung over some girl with blonde hair that wore slutty clothes and was all over Jace while a girl with brown hair was sipping a smoothie. I guess the girl with brown hair is Rebecca and the girl with blonde hair is Jace's girlfriend.

"Izzy! It's so good to see you!" said Rebecca pulling Izzy into a hug. When she pulled away she saw me.

"Who are you?" She asked assigning me.

"I'm Clary, Izzy's adopted sister." I aid shaking her hand.

"Izzy, you never had a sister." Said Rebecca looking at Izzy again.

"It's a long story." Said Izzy sliding into the booth.

 **Please leave a review! Hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare with the devil

**Clary pov**

I slid in next to Izzy awkwardly. The waitress walked up to our table and with a small smile.

"Hi. My name is Sarah and I will be taking your order today." She said, board. When she saw Jace, her features brightened until the girl next to him snarled. She went back to her old board self.

"Clary, what would you like?" asked Izzy passing me a menu. I've never been to a restaurant unless it was to steal food.

"Uhh, I'll take a banana smoothie," I said not knowing what else to do. The waitress nodded and walked away. Everyone was talking about something while was just playing with my hands. But I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I turned to see a guy with white blonde hair and black eyes. He was smirking at me and turned back to his friends. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Where ya going, Clary?" Asked Izzy turning away from Rebecca.

"Just going for a walk," I said walking towards the exit. When I stepped through, the warm summer breeze hit me like a wave. I smiled and started walking down the street to the alley I used to live in. When I reached it, I grabbed my backpack and stuffed all my black clothes into it before leaving the spot I used to live. It had so many memories. I shook my head clearing away all the thoughts of my parents and everything else that happened and walked away. When I got back to the cafe, Izzy, Jace, Rebecca, and that girl with the blonde hair were waiting by Izzy's car.

I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Ready?" "Maybe. It depends. Are going to drive like a maniac?" I asked smirking. She rolled her eyes and climbed into the car. I followed and set my backpack on my lap.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Izzy looking at my backpack.

"Where I used to live. It has all my clothes." I said buckling up. She shrugged her shoulders and took off down the street. When we arrived at their ginormous house, She stopped the car.

"Clary, I want to tell you that Jace, Jordan, Magnus, Simon, and Sebastian are staying over tonight," She said opening the door.

"Are any girls staying?" I asked climbing out of the car.

"Yeah. Maia, Rebecca, Kealie, and Savanah." She said locking the car and walking into the house.

After Izzy set up the living room for movies and games, I wondered around the house. I was walking down a hallway with a bunch of pictures when I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." Said a young male voice. I looked down to see a boy about 7 with brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled and helped him pick up his comic books.

"Your Clary right? My new sister?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and handed him his books back.

"I'm Max." He said smiling.

"Hi, Max. Um... how do you get to Izzy's room from here?" I asked looking at all the hallways and stairs. Max giggled.

"Follow me. Once you're here for about a week, you'll find your way around." He said leading the way through this maze of a house.

"Here we are." He said climbing up the last step.

"Thank you. I better get in there before Izzy drags me to some event." I said slipping through the door. After I shut it behind me, I walked to Izzy's desk and grabbed some paper and a pencil. I sat on my bed and started to draw a rose when there was a knock on the door. Izzy stepped through.

"Hey, Clary. Everyone has arrived and were wondering if you would like to join us in a game of truth or dare." She said with a hopeful look.

"Um. Ok. I guess I could come." I said putting down the pencil and paper and followed Izzy to the living room. It was big, has a crystal chandelier, the walls are painted a navy blue with gold flowers, the carpet was pure white, and had two sofas and one love seat. I joined Izzy in the circle that was already made.

"Ok everyone. The rules are simple. You pick truth or dare. If you don't complete your dare, you have to remove one article of clothing. Alright. First, let us all introduce ourselves to Clary. My name is Magnus." Said the guy that is wearing tons of glitter.

'Hi. I'm Savanah." Said a girl with bright blonde hair with light blue highlights.

"I'm Kaelie." Said the girl that was at the cafe.

"I'm Sebastian." Said they boy that was staring at me in Java Jones. Something about him unsettled me.

"I'm Jordan." Said a boy with short brown hair.

"I'm Simon." Said a kid with short curly brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Maia." Said a girl with long brown cocoa bean hair.

"I'm Jace." Said the annoying blonde that was checking me out this morning.

"I'm Alec." Said Alec not seeming interested in introducing himself.

"Ok. Now that we're done, I'll go first. Izzy, truth or dare?" He asked smirking.

"Dare." She said looking at her nails.

"I dare you to, kiss the first guy that walks by you." He said smirking. She huffed and got up to walk outside. A boy with dyed blue hair walked past Izzy. She grabbed his arm and kissed him before walking back into the house leaving the guy shocked.

"Clary, truth or dare?" Asked Izzy once we were all seated.

"Uh, Dare?" I said more of a question than an answer.

"I dare you to, show us your oral skills on an ice pop." She said smiling evilly. No way in hell am I'm doing that! especially with all the boys staring at me. But I also don't want to look like a wimp. I smirked and got up and walked to the kitchen. I returned with a blueberry ice pop and started doing my magic. I have to say, it was really funny to watch all the boy's faces turn pale as they watched me.

"Wow, Clary! You're good." Said Izzy with wide eyes. I smiled devilishly and looked at the group my eyes landed on Jace. I smirked. This is going to be fun!

"Jace, truth or dare?" I asked still smiling like a little devil.

"Dare." He said confidently. Maybe you shouldn't be so cocky.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping with," I looked around the room again," Savanah!" I said. Savanah and Jace's faces went pale.

'You know you're the devil's daughter right." Siad Jace standing up and walking towards that backyard where the pool.

"Wait! I'm not done. You have to kiss her in the pool, naked too." I said with a smirk as Savanah crept towards the front door.

"Are you going to be a wimp?" I asked Looking between Savanah and Jace. Savanah seems like a nice girl. But if you want to play truth or dare with me, prepare to wish for mercy.

"Well..."

 **So, How was this chapter? Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Um

**Clary pov**

 **Jace: 17**

 **Clary: 16**

 **Izzy: 16**

 **Alec: 17**

"Well... I'll pass!" said Savanah quickly making her way back to her spot next to Izzy.

"Fine. Then you have to do it with," I looked around the room. Not Kaelie. Not Maia. Not Izzy. Definitely not. I guess maybe, Oh! I know! "Alec," I said smirking like crazy as Alec blushed and Jace turned pale.

'On second thought, I rather take my shirt off." Said Jace taking his shirt off and sitting back down. I rolled my eyes.

"My turn! Ok so, Maia truth or dare." Asked Izzy.

"Truth." She said looking worried that Izzy was about to do something terrible.

"Have you slept with Jordan?" She asked smiling evilly. Her face paled then she mumbled something.

"I couldn't hear you." Said Izzy leaning in.

"Oh for fucking sake YES!" she shouted blushing.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Izzy jumping up and down.

"Clary, Truth or Dare?" Asked Magnus looking at me. Then everyone turned to look at me.

"Truth?" I said more as a question than as an answer.

"Are you still a virgin?" He asked. I looked at him as if he was crazy. I knew everyone was staring at me.

"Uh, yes," I said that it was obvious.

"Ok." He said shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. Jace's turn. I know he's going to get me back. His eyes searched the crowd, then landed on me.

"Clary, truth or dare?" He asked smirking.

'Seriously! Can anyone give me a break?! Dare." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I dare you to dress up and ask they guy across the street for his number." He said still smirking. Izzy squealed and grabbed my arm before I could say anything, and dragged me upstairs. After she was done, I was wearing acid washed shorts with a very tight fitting hot pink tank top. My hair was straight with a few black highlights.

"Now let's get you across the street!" She Izzy yanking my arm and pulling me downstairs.

"Ok. She's ready!" said Izzy shoving me towards the front door. I rolled my eyes and walked across the street. I turned around to find everyone poking their heads out the front door. I sighed and knocked on the guys door. A few minutes later, a guy with black hair and brown eyes answered the door.

"Hi I'm new here, mind showing me around?" I asked. He looked me up and down before looking over his shoulder to see everyone looking at us.

"You're playing truth or dare with Jace right?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Yes. I'm supposed to get your number." I said with a light laugh. He chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"Tell them Will say's hi and to stop sending people over." He said pulling away with a smirk. I laughed and said goodbye.

I turned around and walked back to the group.

"Will says hi and to stop sending people over," I said walking upstairs to change into my pajamas.

"Ok. Izzy. Truth or dare?" Asked Magnus.

"Dare moran!" She said.

"I dare you to kiss the guy you have a crush on." He said.

"Um. No." She said taking off her shirt to reveal a tank top.

"Way to be prepared!" Said Maia high fiving Izzy.

"My turn! Maia, truth or dare?" Asked Savanah

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to give Sebastian a lap dance!" she said smiling innocently.

"Uh, no!" she said taking her own top off.

The game went on for about another hour. Izzy was done to her bra, so was Maia and Kealie. Jace and Alec were shirtless, and Savanah, I, and everyone else had all their clothes on.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," I said standing up and stretching.

"Me too. Se you losers in the morning." Said Izzy following me upstairs.

When I got to our bedroom, Izzy went into her closet to find some of her pajamas.

 _A few hours later_

I woke up at like, one in the morning having to use the bathroom. So I got up and started walking down the hall when I banged into a wall. Or should I say a chest?

"Watch where you're going Clary-berry," Said Jace with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" I growled standing up.

"ok. Just to let you know, you're going to pay for that dare you almost made me do." He said.

"Ok. now can you move so I can get to my destination?" I asked now becoming annoyed.

"Sure. Oh, also try not to let Izzy turn you into one of her barbie dolls in the morning." He said smirking as he walked back to the living room.

 **I was wondering, who's pov do you want in the next chapter? Let me know in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Payback

**I'm Back! Sorry, it took me so long to update! I've had a long week with packing up to moving. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Clary pov**

I watched as he walked down the stairs. _I wonder what he has in store?_ I asked myself as I shut the bathroom door. After finishing up my business, I walked back to Izzy's room. She was sprawled out on her bed. Her raven inky black hair like splattered like ink on her pillow. I smiled at how peaceful she slept. It brought back memories of my sister. _No. No. You will not think about her._ I told myself shaking my head. I crawled back into my bed and fell asleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

"CLARY!" Shouted Izzy for the third time in a row.

"What!" I moaned rolling burying my face in my pillow.

"Time to get up lazy head! Time for _your_ first day of school!" She squealed pulling me out of bed.

"Iz! I'm trying to sleep! It's like," I turned to look at the clock, "5 o'clock in the morning!" I said as she dragged me to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Why are you dragging me into the hallway bathroom when you have one in your bedroom?" I asked.

"Because, I need mine for my make-up and hair. You need to take a shower while I do that." She said handing me a light pink towel and wash rag. I smiled and took them. After she turned and walked out, I turned the shower and peeled my pajamas off. Izzy knocked on the door.

"Clary, I have your undergarments and I can take your pj's." She said poking her arm through the door handing me the red lacy bra and thong while I gave her my pj's. After that, I climbed into the shower and started washing my lions mane of bed red curls.

 **Jace pov**

After I heard shouting coming from upstairs, I climbed them to find out. Izzy was trying to get Clary out of bed. When she succeeded, she dragged her into the hallway bathroom. An idea of how to get Clary back came into my head. I smirked and put it to action. I waited till I heard the water cut off before I silently walked into the bathroom and stole her towel. Then I spotted her red lacy undergarments. I smirked and hid the under the sink. I leaned aginst the doorway. Clary poked her head out of the shower and let out a yelp.

"Jace! What are you doing here! More importantly, what are YOU DOING WITH MY TOWLE!" She shouted as her face reddened. I smirked.

"Well, like I said. I'm going to get you back. So, here it is. You have to get out of the shower and grab your towel." I said still smirking. I could see the wheels turning in her head when it suddenly hit her.

"You want me to come out of the shower naked because I was going to try and make you do it?" She asked anger in her every word. I nodded my head. Her jaw clenched as she turned as red as her hair.

"What in the name of god is going- JACE!" Yelled Izzy snatching the towel for me and handing it to Clary.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders as Izzy shoved me out of the bathroom.

"I will not allow my brother's best friend to start a prank or dare war with my sister!" she said while shoving me down the stairs threating to hit me with her 6-inch stilettos. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine. I was just trying to get her back from making me chicken out of a dare in front of everyone." I said backing up and making my way to the living room. Kaelie, Maia, Savanah, Magnus, and Simon are already gone. Jordan, Rebecca, and I were the only ones left.

"I'm going to head home. School starts in about, 2 hours or so." Said Jordan stretching. I nodded and helped Rebecca stand up. "

We should probably get going." She said. I nodded.

"Hey, Alec! We're going to head out!" I shouted.

"Ok!" He yelled back. I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her with me. Across the road and down a block before we reached our house. It isn't as big as the Lightwoods, but it is still pretty big.

"So, what happened upstairs at Izzy's house?" She asked shutting the door behind her. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said. She quirked an eyebrow before disappearing upstairs.

 **Clary pov**

"Jesus Jace! Where did you put it!" I mumbled to myself as I searched the bathroom for the undergarments Iz gave me. I finally checked under the sink and found them. I quickly put them on and ran to Izzy's room.

"Hey, Clary. So I picked out a few choices for what to wear, you can pick it out then we'll work on your hair and make-up." She said smiling as I walked over to my bed where she had a large choice of clothes laid out. I decided on a red off shoulder long sleeve self-wrap indie crop top and denim cut-offs. Iz came from out of the bathroom and looked at my outfit.

"Nice choice!" She said nodding her head. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Now. Let's see about this, um... this... mane!" She said running a hand through my hair as I chuckled at her fumbling for the right words. She sat me down at her vanity table and started to work on my hair. By the time she was done, my hair was as soft as feathers.

"Wow, Iz! You did a great job! I've never had my this soft since... since..." I blinked back a few tears, at the memory that tried to replay in my head.

"Never mind," I mumbled standing up walking over to her closet.

"Do have any shoes to go with this outfit?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a pair of black heels.

"Really?" I asked holding them out.

"What, you preferred boots?" She asked.

"Sure. Cowgirl?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly and handed me a pair of light brown cowgirl boots.

"You can head to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute." She said giving me a hug. I nodded and walkedout. I tried to remeber how to get to the kitchen.

"Yes!" I said finally finding the kitchen. I walked in and saw Alce, and Max eating ceral. Max looked up from his comic book and saw me.

"Hi, Clary!" He said. I smiled.

"Hello, Max," I said leaning aginst the counter top. Alce turned his head and just looked at me.

"So Izzy didn't give you any makeup?" He asked rasing an eyebrow. I nodded my head.

"She did, I just made sure she didn't put too much on so I still look natural," I said smirking at the memory.

 _"Iz, I would like to have as little of make-up as possible. I don't want to walk around looking like a barbie doll." I insisted as she tried to put more gold eye shadow on._

 _"FINE! At least, put on some lipstick." She said handing me some. I rolled it up and saw that is was red._

 _"Really? Red?" I asked looking at her._

 _"What, it'll match your outfit!" She said applying some light pink lipstick on her lips._

 _"It's too bright!" I said setting it down._

 _"Gosh, Clary! You're more stubborn than Helen when I try to do hers!" She said putting the red back and handing me a light pink._

 _"Thank you. Who's Helen?" I asked applying the light pink onto my lips._

 _"A friend. You'll meet her today." She said._

"Well, you do look normal." He said giving me a small smile. I smiled back before joining them at the table.

"Clary! Come here!" Said Max patting the seat next to him. I laughed and sat down.

"Careful Clary, when Max gets you involved in his comics, there is no way out unless he lets you go." Said Alec smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as Iz walked into the room.

"You hungry Clary?" She asked getting her own bowl. I shook my head.

"No. Not really. But I could use a drink." I said. She nodded and grabbed some orange juice. Alce leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Good job. You don't want Izzy to cook or make caffee for you. You could possibly die." He said. I sepressed a laugh as Iz brout my drink over.

"Thanks," I said sipping it. She smiled.

"So. Mom and dad are already at work and want us to drop Max off at school. Oh. Before I forget, mom and dad want ot get to know Clary better over dinner." Siad Izzy looking at her phone.

"Shit! Max, get your things! We are late!" Said Iz standing up and running out of the kitchen. _How can she run in those heels?_ Alce stood up and put his bowl in the sink next to Max's.

"Who's driving?" I asked downing the rest of my drink.

"Iz I guess." He said as we walked out of the kitchen together.

"I never knew Izzy had cowgirl boots." Said Alec looking at my shoes.

"I didn't either until I asked," I said joining Izzy in her car along with Max. Alec got in his own. After we dropped Max off Iz sped off towards the high school.

After we dropped Max off Iz sped off towards the high school.

When we arrived, we got out. Then I heard a familiar voice that I wish I didn't hear.

"Hey, strawberry shortcake!" Just when I thought my day couldn't go wrong. Jace.

 **So this was a little more interesting I hope! So Clary has or had a sister. And maybe even a better past life. Tell me what ya think!**


End file.
